Sky Blue Eyes
by soraoathkeeper
Summary: First fic ever! A collection of one-shot Sora fics. Read and Review! {Chapter 6 Author's Note up!}
1. Forever Waiting

Sky Blue Eyes  
  
Forever Waiting  
  
(When you walk away)  
  
Two years now have gone by since I last saw you. Seven hundred, thirty days without you. Seventeen thousand, five hundred, twenty hours without your smile to brighten up my day. Those last few words you said to me, those last words I said to you, they still haunt me. It's like I'm in a glass bubble, walking through life like a robot, forced to replay those last few moments with you. Why, oh why did you have to leave me? What's the point of living without you?  
  
(You don't hear me say)  
  
Because I have to. My destiny isn't over yet.  
  
(Please)  
  
And more importantly, I might see you again. I will see you again, if I just wait.  
  
(Oh Baby)  
  
I will wait forever for you, Sora.  
  
(Don't Go)  
  
But, I feel so.so useless! Here I am, doing nothing. Nothing! You might be dying, fighting heartless like you always are and all I can do is sit here watching the waves, hoping for you to return. But you'll take care of yourself. You have to. You promised.  
  
(Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight)  
  
I celebrated your birthday. June 1st, the start of summer. The skies on your birthday were as blue as your eyes, with not a cloud in the sky. You would be fifteen, the same age as Riku. I remember when you turned fourteen last year, you were so proud that for a few months, you would be the same age as him. Now you would probably just be glad to be home now. Nobody else remembered. To them, you are as good as dead. Never mind that only I came back. They moved on with their lives .I wish I could, but I can't.  
  
(It's hard to let it go)  
  
Some birthday. I held it in the Secret place, where I could see the picture of you and I sharing a paupo fruit. I started to sing, but all of a sudden I was on my knees, choking, crying, whispering your name over and over as hot tears streaked my face. I let the silent tears flow, silent, because I don't want pity from the other islanders. I've learned to cry silent tears, like I've learned to keep to myself, ever since you left me. Oh, I know it's not your fault. After all, you can't change your destiny right?  
  
(Hold me)  
  
Right?  
  
(Whatever lies beyond this morning)  
  
Sora, never give up. Remember, at the cavern in Traverse Town? Our hearts and destinies are bound together, for all eternity. Besides, you have to give me back my lucky charm. You promised!  
  
(Is a little later on)  
  
Don't worry Sora.  
  
(Regardless of warnings)  
  
I know you'll come back to me.  
  
(The future doesn't scare me at all)  
  
Remember.  
  
(Nothing's like before)  
  
I will forever wait for you.  
  
Kairi. Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come  
back to you, I promise!  
  
I know you will! 


	2. Bring Me To Life

Okay I just edited this after a review from Gypsy Knight and Maji (their fanfiction for Kingdom Hearts is Half Heartless and Chibi Neko-chan's is Watching Over You. Read them, they are very, VERY good) Anyway, I put the lyrics in between the sentences, since the song was SOOOO long. I am still keeping my original work though. Make sure to read the bottom, alright?  
  
P.S. Gypsy Knight and Maja, I am putting your answering review in the next chap./story. Thanks SOOO much!! ^________________^  
  
I got reviews!!! I am so happy!!! Time to answer them!  
  
~Chibi Neko-chan~  
I am such a big fan of Watching Over You! I can't wait till the next chapter! And could you e-mail me the lyrics of 'Turn The Clock Around'? I'll take a look at it and fit it into the story! If you have any ideas of which character to match the song too, I would be happy to listen!  
You get a Holding Hands Kairi and Sora doll!!  
  
~Who am I? I dunno, do you?()~  
Very.  
You get a Paupo Fruit Gumball!!!  
  
~Neo-Kitty~  
Wow! Thanks very much, that really made me feel good. You get a Destiny Islands Play house, complete with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie figures!!  
  
~_|AeRiS|_()~  
You are so nice!!! Thanks so very much!!  
You get a Paupo Fruit Tree, with real Paupo fruits on it!!  
  
Wow, people actually liked my story! Thanks x 100000000 to everybody who reviewed! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything. Not KH or "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence (I wish I owned Sora though) ~Sorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasora~  
  
Sky Blue Eyes  
  
Bring Me To Life  
  
How many days have I waited for you?  
  
(Some days I sit, starin' out the window, watchin' this world pass me by)  
  
Always watching for your goofy smile to light up my day or night, always listening for your footsteps to come and wake me up from my long sleep of despair.  
  
(Sometimes I think there's nothin' to live for, I almost break down and cry)  
  
Sometimes I feel as if I could go to sleep and wake up to see your face, sapphire blue eyes brimming with joy of being alive on another perfect day on Destiny Islands.  
  
(Sometimes I think I'm crazy, I'm crazy, oh so crazy)  
  
I would reach up to touch your face, trying to say sorry, and that I didn't mean anything bad to happen to you.  
  
(Why am I here, am I just wasting my time? But then I see my baby)  
  
I could reach you, I know I could!  
  
(Suddenly I'm not crazy, it all makes sense when I look into her eyes)  
  
But as my hand touches cold, wet rock again, I knew, I knew I would never see you again.  
  
(How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading down into my core)  
  
Never.  
  
(Where I've become so numb without a soul, my spirit sleeping  
somewhere cold)  
  
I deserve this, I know, but I can't help but hope you will Come and save me.  
  
(Until you find it there and lead it back home. Wake me up inside)  
  
You are my light in the darkness, my candle on the water.  
  
(Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark)  
  
It is amusing, isn't it, how all we wanted to do is go somewhere else, explore new worlds  
  
(Bid my blood to run, before I've come undone.)  
  
But now, all I want to do is go home, relax on the beach with you, and know no harm will come to you.  
  
(Save me from the nothing I've become, now that I know just what I'm without)  
  
I guess if none of this had happened, I probably wouldn't have known that I cared for you.  
  
(You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real)  
  
Don't get me wrong.  
  
(Bring me to life. Wake me up inside)  
  
I'm not gay.  
  
(Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark)  
  
But I care for you like a little brother.  
  
(Bid my blood to run, before I've come undone)  
  
So Sora, if you're listening, please come back.  
  
(Save me from the nothing I've become, frozen inside without your touch)  
  
I need you.  
  
(Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead)  
  
I realize now that you didn't replace me.  
  
(All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
  
You kept me in your heart, forever.  
  
(I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything)  
  
I will too.  
  
(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here)  
  
I'm tired of standing on my own two feet. I need my crutch.  
  
(You must be sacrificed. Bring me to life)  
  
I need..  
  
(Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside)  
  
You.  
  
(Call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run)  
  
Come back to me.  
  
(Before I've come undone, save me from the nothing I've become)  
  
.before.  
  
(Bring me to life, I've been living a lie...There's nothing inside)  
  
.it's too late.  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
~Rikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikuriku~  
  
Well, how did you like it? Review and tell me! And while you at it, could you please tell me whose point of view I should write from next? Either Donald, Goofy, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Beast, Ansem (tricky, I know, but wouldn't that be fun?), Cloud, anybody you can think of that is in the game okay? 


	3. Immortal Darkness

Reviews Reviews Reviews!  
  
~Gypsy Knight and Maji~  
Hehehe. I remember that. Don't you Chibi? Chibi-Sora: *smiles and flashes a thumbs-up* Yeah!!! And now I'm happy here with Soraoathkeeper! Soraoathkeeper: Thanks so much for that!!!!!!!^__________^ And I did change 'Come To Me' to 'Bring Me To Life', complete with lyrics between the sentences. Check it out if you haven't already (and if the stupid replace chapter thingy is working).  
You get an Ansem Voodoo doll to torture!!! (Assuming that you hate Ansem of course.)  
  
~_|AeRiS|_~  
Thanks for reviewing again! That comment really made me feel good!^_______^  
You get an I Hate/Love Ansem Bumper Sticker!!!(You can flip the sticker to `I Hate Ansem! ` or `I Love Ansem! `!)  
  
~Sora-and-Stitchy~  
Thanks so very much!!!(It really made you cry??!!)  
You get an Ansem punching/kissing bag! (Depends on if you like or hate Ansem)  
  
Read the not on the bottom okay everybody?  
  
This takes place after Sora defeats Maleficent and Riku/Ansem, all the way to when Sora defeats Ansem.  
  
On with the story! WARNING: This contains spoilers!!! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN CAUTION IF YOU HAVN'T BEAT THE GAME!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Shadowdancer by Twilight Ophera.  
  
~Sorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasora~  
  
Sky Blue Eyes  
  
Immortal Darkness  
  
(This is after you lock Hollow Bastion)  
  
Foolish boy, I am all-powerful!!!  
  
(Have you seen the setting sun?)  
  
Nothing can stand in my way of plunging the worlds into darkness!!!  
  
(Let darkness obscure all the light).  
  
However, I will let you live a bit longer.  
  
(Have you felt the creeping one?)  
  
Not because I show mercy, because I NEVER show mercy to anyone!  
  
(...And the sun is shielding you no more)  
  
No, it is because you amuse me.  
  
(The Dark Angel)  
  
How your dull little mind thinks you can defeat me, ME!, and save your dear friend.  
  
(.of the blessed night)  
  
Don't you realize that your friend betrayed you?  
  
(It's time to go...)  
  
You cannot reach him where he is now.  
  
(To the Kingdom of twilight )  
  
And you think of your heart as a WEAPON!?  
  
(...of pleasure and delight)  
  
That weak thing cannot do anything useful for you; all it does is make you weaker.  
  
(It's time to go...)  
  
The heart betrays and hurts you only.  
  
(Don't hide your fear)  
  
That is why I disposed of mine a long time ago.  
  
(Lay down in the circle of candles)  
  
Now look at me, the master of the darkness!  
  
(From the shadows he will come)  
  
You can seek out light all you want, but in the end, the heart will turn again to darkness!  
  
(Dancing in the light of the moon)  
  
(This is when you are confronting him at Destiny Islands)  
  
I hear your pathetic friend crying to me, saying "Don't hurt him, I won't let you use me for this, Oh god Sora, please be okay."  
  
(So it will be...)  
  
Idiotic child.  
  
(Sword carves the flesh)  
  
I am controlling YOU now, I tell him.  
  
(Blood dyeing the ground red,)  
  
I toy with the your friend's feelings, taunting him by hurting you.  
  
(Innocent victim)  
  
(Now this is when you have killed Ansem for the last time)  
  
NOOO!!!!  
  
(of ruined mind...)  
  
What happened?  
  
(Angel)  
  
I am the master of all darkness.  
  
(of the fallen ones...)  
  
You can never kill me!  
  
(here is thy desire)  
  
Were you right?  
  
(And the sun is shielding you no more)  
  
Is the light stronger than the dark?  
  
(It's time to go...)  
  
Is light the heart's true essence?  
  
(To the Kingdom of twilight...)  
  
I am so confused.  
  
(of pleasure and delight)  
  
This goes against everything that I have researched. and everything I have been taught.  
  
(It's time to go)  
  
Now, one question races through my head.  
  
(It's time to go.)  
  
How could you have ever defeated me? The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it,  
  
His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence.  
  
Supreme darkness...  
  
~Ansemansemansemansemansemansemansemansemansemansem~  
  
Well how did you like it? Oh yeah, the author's note! Okay, first of all, the song was sorta creepy, I know, and I haven't even heard the song, but it sorta fit into the story, so I put it there.  
Next, I sorta liked writing this because it was a new experience for me, but man, this was a pain to organize! It musta taken me over an hour to get the lyrics in between the sentences. So could you reward me by reviewing? Please? And while you at it, could you please tell me whose point of view I should write from next? Either Donald, Goofy, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Beast, Ansem (tricky, I know, but wouldn't that be fun?), Cloud, anybody you can think of that is in the game okay? If you have any suggestions for a song, please tell me. Include the lyrics okay?  
  
Till' next time!  
  
Soraoathkeeper 


	4. Best Friends Forever

I got reviews!!! People like my story!!! Now, to answer them. Sorry I haven't been updating, because I'm lazy!!!  
  
~Neo-Kitty~  
You're welcome!!! I'm doing Donald first, then Leon, okay? Personally, I like Sora the best, then Kairi, then Riku. Ansem's one-shot was so fun to do. The way he speaks is pretty cool to type! You are so faithful, and I m happy that you are reviewing for my story. It makes me feel so special!  
You get a Sora Plushie, complete with the Keyblade and Keyblade chains to change the Keyblade!!! (next time I'll give you Riku, okay?)  
  
I actually got 2 reviews from the same person, but made it into one.  
  
~Gypsy Knight and Maji~  
Hehehehe, do you want another one? Tell me which one okay?  
You get a Chibi-Riku!!! (or a Chibi-Donald if you want him!)  
  
~Jayde Amethyst~  
I like your story, When the worlds collide! I recommend it to any body who likes Kingdom Hearts and anybody whose listening! Thanks for the comment, it really means a lot to me!!!  
You get a chocolate mage's staff, with red (fire), blue (blizzard) and yellow (thunder) Sweetarts!  
  
~_|AeRiS|_()~  
I'm glad you like the stories so far!!! You are also very faithful to my story, I really appreciate that!  
You get a Merman Sora! Thnks to everybody who reviewed!  
  
Okay, here's the story, I hope you like it!  
  
~Sorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasora~  
  
Remember when I met you , well, rather fell on top of you.?  
  
(Til' the end I will be with you,  
  
We will go where our dreams come true)  
  
I do.  
  
(All the times that we have been through,  
  
You will always be my best friends...)  
  
You looked so determined to beat the heartless that had popped up around us.  
  
(Here we are - on a new adventure Danger lurks - somewhere in the darkness)  
  
You didn't even know who we were, yet you helped us out.  
  
(We are set - for suprises - even battle!  
  
We're a team - no one better mess with us!)  
  
That's when I knew I admired you.  
  
(If we stand as one, There's nothing to fear,)  
  
I admired your unwillingness to leave anybody behind, how you made friends anywhere you went, and how you kept going, even in the worst of times.  
  
(We'll beat the darkness,  
  
And we'll stay right here!)  
  
Granted, we did have little squabbles now and then.  
  
(Time after time,  
  
That's how it will be,)  
  
But all good friends do, right?  
  
(Just you and me.  
  
Til' the end I will be with you, )  
  
I was always there for you.  
  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
  
All the times that we have been through,  
  
And you, the same.  
  
You will always be by best friends...  
  
Good friends - are those who stick together  
  
Together, we can do anything!  
  
(When there's sun and in the heavy weather...  
  
Smile after smile,)  
  
Together, we'll find your friends and King Mickey.  
  
(That's how it will be,  
  
Just you and me...)  
  
We are unbeatable!!!  
  
(Til' the end I will be with you,  
  
We will go where our dreams come true,)  
  
I will follow you where ever you go.  
  
(All the times that we have been through,  
  
You will always be my best friends...)  
  
When you dig deep enough.  
  
(Remember, when we first met?  
  
We had such fun, oh I never will forget...)  
  
You can see that care for you.  
  
(Since then, the times are so good -  
  
We've always stuck together like best friends should...)  
  
But I see you get more and more depressed as time wears on.  
  
(Til' the end I will be with you,  
  
We will go where our dreams come true,)  
  
That's another quality I admire.  
  
(All the times that we have been through,  
  
You will always be my best friends...)  
  
You hide your disappointment, for the benefit of others.  
  
(Til' the end I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true,)  
  
We haven't found them yet.  
  
(All the times that we have been through,  
  
You will always be my best friends...)  
  
But I know we will!!!  
  
(My best friends.)  
  
We just have to have faith.  
  
~DonaldGoofyDonaldGoofyDonaldGoofyDonaldGoofyDonald~  
  
Okay, first I have to apologize for a few things.  
1. I know it's dumb song, but it's the only thing I could find on best friends.  
  
2. It got a little repetitive at the end, I know, but I ran out of ideas.  
  
3. I forgot who this song was by, but I make no claim for the song, or any of the characters, so please don't sue me!  
  
4. I know this writing sounds a little out of Donald's outook on life (Translation: it doesn't sound at all like Donald, seeing his temper isn't,.normal, we'll say) but I couldn't think in his mind, unlike some of the other characters.  
  
5. I put Goofy in here because I don't want to do his, mainly because that Goofy's would sound almost exactly like this one.  
  
Other than that, I'm opened for suggestions for songs, characters, and anything else! I am also thinking about posting a misc. fic, Cicle of Mgic(Brair/Tris, for those of you who know what I'm talking about) Treasure Panet, or Kingdom Hearts fic for the Disney couples (ex. Donald/Daisy, Minnie/Mickey, etc.) songfics dedicated to Kairi and dedicated to Riku.  
Review and vote please!! 


	5. Cold Heart

Sorry, haven't been updating a lot. Too busy learning how to write Japanese.  
  
~Chibi Neko-chan~  
  
YAY!!! You updated!!! Like I said, maybe I can learn some evil tricks from you.  
You get a Gunblade!!!  
  
~Diable-enfant~  
  
I am sooooo glad you added another chapter to your story!!! I am glad to be your friend!!!  
You get a Leon Heart of Ice Lollipop!!!  
  
~Alana~  
  
It sounds ike we have a ot in common! I also like Tamora Pierce, Jak & Daxter, Kingdom Hearts (obviously) and drawing!  
You get a Hollow Bastion model!!!  
  
~Neo-Kitty~  
  
I'm so happy to have you as a reviewer! And I did get I'm Still Here from my Windows Media Player. Look below to see my final decision on what I decided to write. You get a Leon Plushie (because you suggested it)!!!  
  
~_|AeRiS|_()~  
  
Thanks! I can't believe that people actually like my story. I personally thought that I would only get like, 2 reviews.  
You get the Lionheart Keychain!!!  
  
~Gypsy Knight and Maji~  
Okay, next is Cloud. And I am really really happy you updated. Oh and yes, I really like Sora. Like obsessed. Like I love him. I also like Ansem, if you make him smaller and younger.  
You get Chibi Leon (I'm giving you a these Chibis because I don't know what else you want)!!!  
  
~Jayde Amethyst~  
  
Hey, you and I are the same age AND have the same birthday. Cool. I also love your story, Kingdom Hearts: When Worlds Collide.  
You get Leon's Griever ring (I think he has one of those?)!!!  
  
Kay, thanks to everybody who reviewed!  
  
DISCLAIMER: .yaW emaS eht 'nileeF 'senoJ haroN ro srtaeH modgniK mwo t'nod I (figure that out, nasty lawyers!)  
  
~Sorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasorasora~  
  
Sky Blue Eyes  
  
Cold Heart  
  
The day the heartless came to Hollow Bastion was.horrible.  
  
(The sun just slipped its note below my door  
  
And I can't hide beneath my sheets)  
  
I should have stopped them.  
  
(I've read the words before so now I know  
  
The time has come again for me)  
  
But I couldn't.  
  
(And I'm feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Feelin' the same way all over again)  
  
So I ran away, like the coward I was, changing my name, swearing that I would never run away again.  
  
(Singin' the same lines all over again  
  
No matter how much I pretend)  
  
And then I met you.  
  
(Another day that I can't find my head  
  
My feet don't look like they're my own)  
  
You were cheerful, happy and the opposite of me.  
  
(I'll try and find the floor below to stand  
  
And I hope I reach it once again)  
  
But you knew.  
  
(And I'm feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Feelin' the same way all over again)  
  
Knew how it felt to leave another behind, knew of the pain of having your world destroyed with nothing you could do about it, knew of the guilt that eats you from the inside.  
  
(Singin' the same lines all over again  
  
No matter how much I pretend)  
  
I watch you from the stands of the Colusium.  
  
(Yeahhhh, Ohhhh, Yeahhh)  
  
I see everything that makes you a warrior.  
  
(So many times I wonder where I've gone  
  
And how I found my way back in)  
  
And maybe, even, a friend.  
  
(I look around awhile for something lost  
  
Maybe I'll find it in the end)  
  
I had always regarded you just as another comrade in this battle against the heartless.  
  
(And I'm feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Feelin' the same way all over again)  
  
But now that I think about it, you are more than an ally.  
  
(Singin' the same lines all over again  
  
No matter how much I pretend)  
  
You are my friend.  
  
(Feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Feelin' the same way all over again)  
  
Can you melt this cold heart of ice, Sora?  
  
(Singin' the same lines all over again  
  
No matter how much I pretend)  
  
Cold heart of ice.  
  
(No matter how much I pretend)  
  
~Leonleonleonleonleonleonleonleonleonleonleonleonleonleon~  
  
Well, how did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know the drill.  
  
~Soraoathkeeper~ 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Can you believe it? I am so absent-minded I forgot what was my final decision on what to write! I am so very sorry!  
  
Okay my final decision on the new story is.  
  
A new Kingdom Hearts story.  
  
After all your great advice, I decided to make a completely new story. I has nothing t d with the advice though, I assure you. (Chibi Neko-chan: Maybe I am learning to be evil...)  
  
Anyway, you should check it out. The summary is as follows:  
  
Promises  
  
Before the Heartless came, three promises were made. One was broken, one was forgotten and one was undetermined. Now, they promise to find each other. Will this promise last? Will they fulfill their promises to each other?  
  
Like I said, check it out and tell me how you like it so far.  
  
~Soraothkeeper~ 


End file.
